


Magic Position

by Kleine



Series: to live, to learn, to love in the major key [1]
Category: Beast (Band), CN Blue, Dong Bang Shin Ki, EXO (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College-AU, lame jokes, unbelievable circumstances и прочие радости</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Position

_so let the people talk_  
 _it’s Monday morning walk_  
Patrick Wolf

К полуночи вечеринка предсказуемо перетекает в противостояние самых стойких и гравитации. Справедливость, по мнению абсолютного большинства безвременно почивших на диванах и полу, отнюдь не торопится торжествовать: Кай на скорость выпивает очередную бутылку пива и, рассеянно улыбаясь в объективы телефонов, взбирается на стол, сорвав шквал аплодисментов. Уже через несколько часов видео-доказательства его зажигательных танцев будут красоваться на youku и многочисленные фанаты не преминут в полной мере выразить восхищение. Когда же под восторженное улюлюканье в и без того задымленной общей гостиной появляется Косяк Мира, у Минсока просто не остается сил смеяться.

\- Давай-давай, - подначивает Лухань. – Добро пожаловать! – в тот момент идея перевестись в университет в чужой стране в разгар семестра кажется донельзя удачной. Вокруг мельтешат полузнакомые лица, музыка сливается со вспышками стробоскопа, и все вокруг кажутся такими милыми, что сердце наполняется вполне логичной всеобъемлющей любовью к человечеству, безбрежной, как океан.

Когда количество энтузиастов безудержного веселья значительно редеет, Минсок принимает решение отправиться домой. Вместе с ним в лифт входит двухметровая груда одежды и просит:

\- В подвал, пожалуйста.

Минсок вежливо улыбается, пусть никто, кроме него самого, никогда об этом не узнает, и зажимает кнопку -1 этажа, начисто позабыв о том, что ему самому необходимо в холл. Раз уж все здешние обитатели невыразимо классные, они могут позволить себе маленькие странности - например, стирку в третьем часу ночи.

На первый взгляд, нет ничего удивительного в том, что секунд через десять кабина резко останавливается и свет, угрожающе мигнув, гаснет. Человек-гардероб, лицо которого Минсок не успел рассмотреть, возмущенно хмыкает. Минуты проходят в тягостном молчании - хотя, вполне возможно, минули часы, месяцы или годы. Наконец, невольный товарищ по несчастью с шорохом оседает на пол.

\- Это надолго, - угрюмое бурчание доносится откуда-то снизу и слева. Но даже столь прискорбный факт не в состоянии испортить прекрасный вечер братания.

\- Меня зовут Ким Минсок, - чересчур радостно сообщает Минсок. – А ты в курсе, кого называют царем огромного множества зверей?

Воцаряется тишина, густая как клубящийся вокруг мрак.

\- Подумай! – подбадривает Минсок, тут же наткнувшись на что-то невидимое в кромешной тьме, и едва не падает.

\- Начальника зоопарка?

\- Ты знал! – немного разочарованно тянет Минсок. – Тогда вот: в молодости носят зеленое, в старости – желтое. Что это такое?

\- Ципао? – фыркают в ответ.

\- Чт… нет, огурец! Еще загадать?

\- Валяй, - милостиво позволяет человек-гардероб – Минсок напрочь забывает осведомиться насчет его имени.

\- Раз глотнёт и тут же рот сомкнёт!

Собеседник настороженно молчит.

\- Тут совсем просто! Ну?!

\- Это точно приличная загадка?

\- Естественно, - оскорбляется Минсок и все-таки падает на пол. – Это конверт!

\- Повтори-ка, откуда ты перевелся?..

 

\- … Чтобы спереди погладить, нужно сзади полизать?

\- Я уловил суть алгоритма, но это-то точно должен быть эротический триллер?

Минсок пытается хлопнуть себя по лбу, однако выходит гораздо сильнее, чем он рассчитывал – звонкий звук оплеухи еще несколько секунд шарахается о прохладные стены, пока не умолкает совсем.

\- Это марка, - жалобным тоном выдавливает он.

\- С портретом Фрейда.

\- Последнюю?

\- Ладно.

\- Хм. Волос на волос, тело на тело, и получается темное дело?

\- …

\- Жарковато стало или мне кажется?

\- …

\- Обычно я так себя не веду, - виновато оправдывается Минсок, - просто сегодня э-э…

\- Приветственная вечеринка, - со смешком заканчивает человек-гардероб, - я понимаю.

Тишина, повисшая между ними, больше не кажется неловкой. Практически. Секунды неспешно утекают в щель между створками раздвижных дверей, но Минсок все еще не в силах разглядеть собственные руки. Праздная веселость, на миг взметнувшись к горлу послевкусием бесшабашной попойки, не торопится осесть обратно.

\- Может хоть сексом займемся, раз все равно делать нечего? – звучит еще более резко, чем в воображении, но краснеть при полном отсутствии источников освещения, по меньшей мере, бесполезно.

\- Отличная идея, - после выразительной паузы выносит вердикт незнакомец (“А вдруг он маньяк?!” – только и успевает подумать Минсок).

 

Чернота вокруг становится осязаемой, когда Минсок чувствует первое не слишком уверенное прикосновение и непроизвольно вздрагивает. Для паники нет никаких оснований – он сам предложил вариант плодотворного проведения досуга.

Сперва ему немного неловко, неудобно и, чего уж скрывать, страшновато. Непривычные мазки касаний оглаживают его тело, ощупывают его лицо, ерошат волосы надо лбом. Но когда желание уступает место инстинкту самосохранения, на помощь приходят натуральные наркотики, выуживая потребность ощутить прикосновения уже без слоя разделяющей одежды.

Там, где зрение бесполезно, активизируются прочие органы чувств, и из товарищей по несчастью они становятся сообщниками. Минсок послушно открывает рот, посасывая длинные пальцы, прикусывая кожу над ощутимо выраженными суставами. 

При свете дня в знакомой до последнего скрипа комнате никогда не удавалось столь успешно избавиться от одежды. Он нащупывает чужие колени и с готовностью садится сверху, лихорадочно шаря руками по невидимому телу, требуя всего и сразу, жарко и быстро – или наоборот, медленно и чувственно, и атомы окружающего мира отдаляются от них, оставляя в горячей ловушке спертого воздуха.

Минсок берет в руку свой член и прижимает к чужому, по ощущениям превосходящему по всем параметрам размеров. Подается вперед всем телом, довольный прерывистым дыханием у самого своего уха, проводит всей ладонью по гладкой груди, цепляя соски, наклоняется, чтобы укусить в шею и чувствует глубокую вибрацию приглушенного смеха. Этого достаточно, чтобы испуганно отпрянуть.

Что-то колючее царапает бедро, когда раздается характерный пластиковый хруст. Минсок краснеет до корней волос, чувствуя, как температура крови под тонкой кожей на шее и щеках поднимается до уровня кипения. Он раздвигает ноги шире, привстает, напрягая колени, выгибает спину, не представляя, как при этом выглядит, делает глубокий вдох, считает про себя и, придерживая чужой напряженный член, пробует опуститься. Большие ладони сжимают его бедра, вынуждая притормозить, грудь под руками ходит ходуном.

\- Что? Что-то не так?

\- Тише-тише. Не спеши.

Минсок кивает, прикусив губу, забыв о том, что никто этого не увидит. На секунду воображение щекочет шальная мысль о том, что в любой момент поломку могут устранить, лифт заработает, створки разъедутся настежь и глазам изумленных сокурсников предстанет поистине захватывающее зрелище.

Если когда-нибудь и практиковать отвязный секс без практических руководств, скачанных в сети, без мучительно обдуманных слов, теряющих всякую возбуждающую привлекательность вследствие вымученности интонаций, и судорожно втянутых животов, зато пробовать со всхлипами, неконтролируемыми стонами, мешающимся во рту вкусом слюны, спермы и пота, то опции лучше замкнутого пространства с партнером, у которого теперь нетактично спросить даже имя, просто не найти, не правда ли?

\--

Утро наступает, когда двери лифта с мелодичным звоном разъезжаются, являя взору столпившихся мастеров из службы эвакуации несколько неодетого заспанного Минсока и ворох его вещей. Пожилая смотрительница за порядком, исполняющая функции консъержа и цепного пса, стремительно хватается за сердце. Минсок нехотя протирает глаза.

\- Ой, - говорит он.

\--

\- Чува-а-ак! – в который раз восторженно восклицает Лухань.

\- Замолчи, - несчастным голосом просит Минсок.

От избытка чувств Лухань от души лупит его по плечу, заставляя болезненно поморщиться. У Минсока болит голова, кожа и кое-что еще. Совесть пока предательски дремлет, но обрывки воспоминаний о вчерашней эскападе явственно свидетельствуют о том, что рано или поздно предстоит длительная и кропотливая воспитательная работа по вопросам нравственности.

\- А это еще что? – неожиданно спрашивает Лухань, прервав радостное мурлыканье. В его руках красуется светло-голубая ветровка с эмблемой университета. – Откуда это у тебя? Сюминь?

\- Почему это моя жизнь? – спрашивает Минсок у низкого сероватого потолка.

\- Ты замутил с лучником?

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Такую форму, - Лухань потрясает чужой вещью – стоит ли говорить, что его неуемной активности процентов на восемьдесят больше, чем хотелось бы, - носят только члены команды. Как его зовут?

\- Я… я не знаю.

Лухань округляет глаза.

\- Ты еще хуже, чем я думал, - восхищенно бормочет он. – Ну, и как он? Что умеет? Расскажи-и-и!

\- Откуда я знаю, - огрызается Минсок, - там было темно.

Доселе хранивший торжественное молчание Тао лишь присвистывает.

\- Ни слова, - умоляет Минсок и зарывается под груду так и не разобранных одеял.

\- Я принесу аспирин, - спохватывается Лухань, - у тебя есть на что-нибудь аллергия?

\- Только на твою болтовню, - в сердцах откровенничает Минсок.

В божественной тишине раздаются пронзительные птичьи трели. Тао тактично помалкивает, но и уходить явно не торопится. В конце концов, это и его комната.

\- Ну что, - бурчит Минсок, - говори.

Обрадованный Тао торопливо семенит к его постели сквозь окружающую разруху, не без опаски присаживается на край.

\- Хён… я правильно говорю? – Минсок осторожно кивает, - я знаю кое-кого в команде. Если тебе… если ты хочешь, конечно?

Подушка не летит в голову Тао исключительно потому, что хён слаб и беспомощен перед жестоким миром, в котором по необъяснимым причинам есть похмельный синдром и массовое бессердечие, но при этом нет ни грамма деликатности, когда дело доходит до личной жизни ближнего.

\--

Память начинает возвращаться через пару часов, как раз когда физические терзания удается минимизировать посредством медикаментозного вмешательства, прохладного душа и пробежки в компании милосердно молчащего Луханя. Особое удовольствие доставляет тот факт, что последний при этом испытывает определенные муки, хотя и иного толка. Им как раз приносят восхитительный апельсиновый сок, когда первая вспышка прорезает блаженный туман беспамятства и сок оказывается живописно разбрызган по лицу и одежде самозваного брата милосердия.

\- Что за фигня? – возмущается Лухань, тщетно пытаясь отряхнуться.

\- Я вспомнил, - стонет Минсок, пряча лицо в ладонях, зная, что тем самым активизирует все лучшее в некоторых людях, но не в силах ничего с этим поделать.

\- Колись!

\- Я… мы… в общем, у нас был секс…

\- Это и так понятно, - нетерпеливо перебивает Лухань. – Я жажду подробностей!

Минсок поджимает губы.

\- Что, все так плохо? – сочувственно наклоняется к нему Лухань. – Чувак, ты же знаешь, мне ты можешь рассказать…

\- Да! – теряет терпение Минсок, - все ужасно. Хуже некуда.

\- Я найду его! Найду и тогда!.. – воинственно вскакивает на ноги Лухань, потрясая своими крошечными кулачками.

\- Это был лучший секс в моей жизни, а я даже не знаю, с кем! – в свою очередь вопит Минсок. Осекшись, он оглядывается по сторонам: стайка студенток сверлит его любопытными взглядами, кое-кто тянется за телефоном. Парень за стойкой с интересом поглядывает в их сторону, а пожилая чета у окна заливается багрянцем возмущения. - Ты платишь, - мямлит Минсок и покидает кафе гораздо поспешнее, чем позволяют приличия.

\- Это вообще не то, что вы все подумали! – голосит за его спиной Лухань. 

\--

Кёнсу многозначительно разводит руками.

\- Поздравляю, - говорит он как и подобает настоящему лучшему другу. – У вас лажа.

Минсок настолько устал от бесконечных выходных, что у него недостает сил на ответную любезность.

\- Погоди, телефон, я быстро, - обещает Кёнсу и пропадает с монитора. На заднем плане надрываются колонки – что-то заводное о неразделенной любви и потерянном счастье, как обычно. – А вот и я, - объявляет Кёнсу, когда Минсок успевает задремать, - мама, - он дергает плечом, - спрашивала, как у тебя дела. Я сказал, что ты в розыске по всей территории Китая как особо опасный нимфоман-рецидивист.

\- Ха-ха-ха, - зевает Минсок.

\- Серьезно, чувак, - хмурится Кёнсу и уменьшает громкость, - как тебя угораздило? Ты даже соджу пьешь не больше одной рюмки.

\- Вот только ты не начинай, - вмиг раздражается Минсок. – И так все общежитие гудит.

\- Крошка-Лухань в деле, - ухмыляется Кёнсу и с хрустом разрывает упаковку сырных чипсов. – Ты теперь звезда!

\- Больших и малых жанров, - бубнит Минсок.

\- Хён, - вклинивается в неторопливую беседу Тао и прикладывает кулаки к щекам, - вы не могли бы говорить помедленней? Я плохо понимаю.

\--

\- Вон идут, - задыхаясь от переполняющих чувств шепчет Лухань. – Смотри в оба, вдруг узнаешь?

В ход идут огромные солнцезащитные очки со стразами, которые Тао одолжил по случаю.

\- А что вы тут? – на весь стадион осведомляется Пак Чонсу. – Ты новенький, да? Это ты поджег лифт в четвертом корпусе и завалил препода по философии прямо на столе?

От возмущения фактом столь чудовищной лжи Минсок принимается пыхтеть, и очки сползают на кончик носа. 

\- Это не я! – тут же отмазывается Лухань.

\- Какой хорошенький, - тем временем причитает Чонсу, - сколько тебе, девятнадцать?

\- Двадцать четыре, - бубнит Минсок, чьи уши горят от стыда – проходящая мимо в полном составе команда лучников пялится на них во все глаза, кое-кто дружелюбно посмеивается.

\- Сколько?! 

\- Чонсу, не приставай к маленьким, - весело кричит кто-то из толпы спортсменов, но тот лишь нетерпеливо отмахивается.

\- Хён, - с усилием выговаривает Лухань, - нам нужна помощь.

“Будь проклят день, когда я зашел на тот сайт студобмена”, - с тоской думает Минсок, когда его волочат по направлению к раздевалкам, всерьез рискуя вырвать руку из сустава и разбить драгоценные очки.

\--

Еще через несколько недель он знает, как зовут родственников обитателей корпуса старшекурсников вплоть до третьего колена, включая домашних питомцев. Минсока любят решительно все, отчего он жестоко страдает. К примеру, вчера Чонун отказывался отпустить его готовиться к семинару до тех пор, пока не пересказал полную биографию всех троих черепашек, чтобы им жить долго и не болеть. А Реук закормил их с Луханем до такой степени, что любимые джинсы стали угрожающе потрескивать, по причине чего пришлось объявить месяц спорта и оздоровительных голоданий.

Изначально план был элементарным:

\- Нужно просто-напросто пробраться в общагу и обыскать комнаты, - брызжа слюной вещал Лухань, подпрыгивая на месте. – У кого куртки нет – тот и он!

Кибом скептически поднял бровь и сделал глоток идеально сбалансированного фреша.

Тэмин сочувствующе улыбнулся.

\- А если это чужая куртка? – задал резонный вопрос Чанмин часом позже. – Может, он ее вообще украл.

\- В таком случае, придется проверять опытным путем, - оторвался от PSP Кюхен.

Погруженный в собственный богатый внутренний мир Минхо не сказал ничего.

\- Я помолюсь за тебя, - пообещал Шивон.

Юнхо просто обнял его, похлопав по плечу. Вероятно, на удачу.

\- Я понимаю, что от этого едва ли станет легче, - смущенно добавил он после.

 

\- Стрельба из лука? – неверяще повторяет Кёнсу. – В самом деле?

\- Ага, - влезает вездесущий Лухань, - у них же такие большие… луки, а ты о чем подумал? – верещит он, отбиваясь подушкой.

\- Придурки, - вздыхает Минсок.

\- Кстати, а вы знали, что в команду набирают с первого курса? – замечает Тао, тщательно пережевывая обед. – Все-таки в Корее готовят – очуметь! – три пары глаз (если не считать Кёнсу) буквально испепеляют его взглядами. Тао давится лапшой. – Что? – искренне недоумевает он. – Ну что?

\--

\- А это, - с придыханием шепчет Лухань, - У Ифань. Переехал из Канады, знает четыре языка, можешь себе представить? Так на форуме написано, – до этого момента Минсоку и в голову не приходило, что собирать сплетни можно не только посредством сарафанного радио. – Пол-универа от него без ума.

Вышеупомянутый герой девичьих грез – их и, разумеется, Луханя – проходит мимо с самым что ни на есть кислым выражением лица. Безразлично скользнув взглядом по Минсоку, он поворачивается к умильно улыбающемуся Тао.

\- Я голодный, - сообщает юный наглец. У Ифань терпеливо кивает и оборачивается.

\- Крис, - представляется он, протягивая руку. Иностранная “р” легко перекатывается на языке.

По всей видимости, Лухань уже готов вступить в секцию чирлидеров.

\- Ким… Сюминь, - отзывается Минсок, вежливо пожимая чужую длиннопалую ладонь.

\- Странно, что мы не встречались раньше, - замечает Крис, глядя ему в глаза. Минсок мучительно краснеет. Лухань пихает его локтем в бок. – Хотя с такой-то популярностью…

 

\- Крис так клево стреляет! – причитает пораженный тяжким мутагенным вирусом Лухань, чьи глазницы, по всей видимости, уже успели приобрести сердцевидную форму. – И вообще, скажи?

Тао согласно кивает и, дождавшись, пока их кумир обернется, изо всех сил машет рукой:

\- Хён! – кричит он. – Пойдем обедать!

\- Так вот, где ты пропадаешь каждый день после занятий, - недобро щурится Лухань. – Предатель!  
Тао выглядит так, будто готов показать язык ему и всему миру в придачу.

\- Почему ты называешь всех хёнами? – ни с того, ни с сего интересуется Лэй.

\- Вы же старше.

\- Но ты не кореец.

\- Все дело в том, - говорит Минсок, - что в самом начале знакомства Тао назвал меня “оппа”…

На взрыв неблагочестивого хохота оборачивается сам тренер.

\--

День, когда Лухань официально выходит из фан-клуба Криса ознаменовывается сразу несколькими драматическими событиями. Впрочем, обо все по порядку.

Весна наступает катастрофически рано - к вящему неудовольствию преподавательского состава. Еще в конце марта по улицам мрачными тенями блуждают укутанные с ног до головы организмы в профилактических масках, невольно навевая ассоциации с постъядерным апокалипсисом, но уже в середине апреля большинство сменяет дутые куртки на разноцветные футболки. Лухань сверкает винилово-оранжевым козырьком с интенсивностью тысячи солнц и по минутам заливается ледяным чаем. Тао в невыносимо-красных шортах похож скорее на потерянного младшего братишку, чем на студента-филолога, но его родителей, похоже данное обстоятельство нисколько не смущает – иначе с какой стати они отправили его в такую даль от дома? Повадившийся околачиваться поблизости Крис обозревает окрестности с выражением страдающего несварением желудка императора.

Сперва Лухань, в силу природной наивности, еще тешил себя надеждами на благоприятный исход, однако в один далеко не самый прекрасный вечер Тао с деликатностью слона в посудной лавке летящей походкой растоптал его хрустальную мечту несовершеннолетней девочки-фанатки, свившей основательное гнездо в его глубоко мужественной душе. Они с Минсоком как раз вели полемику на предмет того, корректно ли разрешать дорогому гостю спать на полу, пусть даже не к ночи упомянутый герой объявился гораздо позже прописанного правилами этикета времени (“Глупости какие”, - поморщился Лухань в ответ на обвинение в невежестве, - “от этой фигни есть толк только когда на свидание идешь”, - и ведь не поспоришь), когда Тао, бочком приблизившись к двери, выпалил что-то вроде:

\- Извини, хён, но Крис-хён тебя как-то недолюбливает.

Заглянувший на шум Лэй захохотал.

\- Теперь это так называется!

Минсок предсказуемо огорчился. А потом почти махнул рукой на зубоскалящих соседей. После чего в некоторой мере рассердился, но виду не подал.

 

С некоторых пор обсуждать возможных кандидатов на роль сообщника Минсока в его печально известном похождении в лифте стало всеобщим любимым развлечением.

\- У меня три варианта! – объявляет Лухань, начисто игнорируя неудовольствие меньшинства. – Огласить?

\- Валяй, - Лэй растянулся прямо на траве, запах молодой зелени щекочет обоняние. Тао разворачивает новую порцию замороженного сока. Круглые очки придают ему ощутимое сходство со стрекозой-подростком. В сочетании с любимыми шортами комбинация производит несомненно ошеломительный эффект на проходящих мимо старшекурсниц консерватории. Минсок утыкается лбом в колени: быть может, если он не будет обращать внимание на своих ужасных приятелей, они сами как-нибудь исчезнут?

\- Итак, в категорию 1.86 попадают: Чжоу Ми – заткнись, Лэй! Юнхо. И еще Чжоншин.

\- Из университетской группы? – уточняет Чен.

\- Между прочим, он модель! Эй, Баоцзы!

\- Чего тебе?

\- По росту подходит, ты сам говорил. Ну-ка, напрягись, расследованию нужны свежие детали!

\- Уймись уже, - устало вздыхает Минсок.

\- Да ладно, - усмехается Лэй, разбрасывая руки и ноги на манер морской звезды. – Хоть что-то ты должен был запомнить.

\- Ну, - тянет Минсок и закусывает сладковатый стебель травинки, - еще руки.

\- Что – руки?

\- У него были руки, - подытоживает Чен.

\- Спасибо, Капитан, - вполголоса бормочет Лухань и взлохмачивает без того стоящие дыбом волосы. Подчас Минсока терзают нешуточные сомнения, не являются ли Чанёль с Луханем разлученными после рождения единокровными братьями.

\- Большие руки, - продолжает он и краснеет. – Вот.

Лэй многозначительно шевелит бровями.

\- Тао, малыш, сбегай купи себе еще мороженого, пока дяди обсудят взрослые темы.

Тао хлопает глазами на манер едва вылупившегося птенца совы. Крис презрительно фыркает.

\- У Чжоншина не слишком большие руки, - озабоченно бубнит Чен, - и у Юнхо. К тому же, Чжоу Ми такой худой, а Лухань сказал, что вы… ой.

Сразу несколько вещей происходят одновременно: Минсок молниеносным броском, достойным молодого мангуста, пытается удушить предателя, Лухань хрюкает от смеха или, вполне возможно, от ужаса, Лэй открывает глаза, а Крис вскакивает на ноги.

\- Отвратительно, - отчеканивает он каждый слог, и зычный голос перекрывает все посторонние шумы. – Самим не противно?

\- Хён? – опасливо зовет Тао, но его писк тонет в шквале возмущения.

\- А ты особенно хорош, - продолжает расточать яд не на шутку разозленный Крис, - сперва перепробовал всех у себя в Корее, а теперь сюда перебрался? – слышно, как за его плечом хрипит Лухань – на сей раз от праведного негодования. Минсок чувствует, как кожа идет багровыми пятнами, которые едва ли удастся свести, не прибегая к помощи пластической хирургии – самое время начать думать о восхитительной уединенной жизни отшельника где-нибудь на юго-восточных склонах Тибета.

\- Завидно? – безмятежно улыбается Лэй. Улыбка злая и нарочитая, всем известно, что он и Крис, будучи закадычными друзьями, никогда прежде не ссорились.

\- Чему, гонорее? – отрезает Крис и отворачивается, чтобы уйти. Словно в замедленной съемке глаз фиксирует стремительное движение: рука Лэя опускается на затылок Криса, который в последнюю секунду успевает обернуться – то, что должно было стать дружеской оплеухой, превращается в совсем взрослую пощечину.

Минсок прикрывает веки, чувствуя себя больным и разбитым, как в тот день, когда он, поскользнувшись во время бега, упал на шершавый битум и в мясо разбил колени – кровь текла ручьем, но боли не было, было лишь огромное затягивающее желание погрузиться в сон. Больно стало много позже, когда раны затянулись тонкой липкой кожицей, которая лопалась от всякого неосторожного движения. 

\--

\- Проходи, - радушно приглашает Чен, распахивая перед Минсоком дверь своей комнаты и притормаживая на пороге. На его кровати, обложившись батареей средств по уходу за кожей и вооружившись зеркалом, восседает Крис (очевидно, инцидент с Лэем оказался достаточно веским поводом для передачи придворных полномочий соседу по комнате). Он до такой степени поглощен процедурой самолюбования, что едва ли замечает осмелившихся нарушить его уединение с собственной персоной смертных. – У нас гости, - ровным тоном оповещает Чен и ставит на стол источающие аппетитный аромат яркие коробки из ближайшего ресторанчика. Минсок неуверенно топчется у входа. Не то, чтобы он испытывал необъяснимое желание обменяться светскими любезностями с Крисом, особенно после их более чем содержательного диалога накануне.

Наконец, Крис снисходит до мирской суеты.

\- И ты туда же? – недовольно спрашивает он, развернувшись спиной к двери. – Прошу прощения, что помешал, мне уйти?

\- Я пойду, - говорит Минсок, невзирая на протесты Чена, и сбегает.

\--

Даже в столь крупном учебном заведении невозможно обезопасить себя от нежелательных встреч. Крис показательно игнорирует Минсока, начисто исключив из собственной жизни ставшие привычными вечерние посиделки на лужайке кампуса. Лэй и Чен старательно делают вид, что ничего не произошло, Лухань по-прежнему безуспешно склеивает разбитый вдребезги образ идеального героя.

\- Мы в караоке, ты с нами? – тормозит в дверях Минсок, локтем повиснув на дверной ручке. Кто-то уже нетерпеливо тянет его за рукав толстовки – не нужно быть провидцем, чтобы догадаться, кем может быть этот кто-то.

\- Я? – отрывается от книги Тао и рывком садится. – Я нет, извини, хён, - выглядит он при этом донельзя виноватым.

\- Модули? – сочувствующе гудит Чен.

\- Не совсем. Я… как бы, Крис-хён пригласил сыграть в баскетбол…

Минсок вымученно улыбается.

\- Крис, ну конечно, - закатывает глаза Лэй.

 

На одном из практических занятий Минсок оказывается в паре с Генри Лау. Вопреки всему, что Лухань почерпнул в небезызвестном рассаднике виртуальных сплетен, парень оказывается отличным напарником: они заканчивают задолго до звонка и с полчаса негромко переговариваются, прикрывшись учебниками.

\- … А потом я вышел на сцену, поклонился экзаменаторам, открыл футляр и понял, что вместо скрипки они запихнули туда дамское белье, которое прислала какая-то фанатка, - Минсок тихонько фыркает, чтобы не рассмеяться, но им все равно делают замечание. – Без обид, чувак, - замечает Генри, когда они прощаются, - но что ты не поделил с Крисом? Он в последнее время как с цепи сорвался.

Если бы ответ на этот вопрос можно было найти в baidu.

\--

\- Агент Лу у цели! – заговорщически трещит трубка.

\- Агент кто? – спросонок бормочет Минсок, натыкается на угол стола и падает на пол, опрокинув на себя тарелку еще теплого рамэна, которому так и не доведется стать поздним завтраком.

\- Что у тебя там? Ты не ночевал дома? – с чопорными нотками подозрительности осведомляется Лухань.

Минсок снимает с головы кудрявый парик из лапши и принимается выуживать куда более мелкие компоненты блюда.

\- Агент Олень, какого?..

\- Тихо! – перебивает Лухань. – Он идет!

\- Кто? – недоумевает Минсок, оплакивая безвременную кончину изошедшего плесенью йогурта, некогда бывшего банановым и жившего в их мини-холодильнике с незапамятных времен.

\- Твой тип из лифта!

Это уже решительно ни в какие ворота не лезет.

\- Я сто раз говорил, что не хо…

\- Главный корпус под часами через пять минут, - скороговоркой выпаливает собеседник и сбрасывает вызов.

 

\- Ты опоздал, - шипит Лухань и больно щипает за руку. – Впрочем, мы еще можем успеть!

Они стремглав несутся мимо пестрой толпы абитуриентов, торговых павильонов и автоматов, предназначение которых до сих пор является загадкой для Минсока, у которого заплетаются ноги и кружится голова.

\- Есть! – победоносно восклицает Лухань, выглянув за угол, и выталкивает ни о чем не подозревающего Минсока из их укрытия за каменной колонной.

\- Я говорил, что ненавижу тебя, добрый день, - бормочет Минсок, нос к носу столкнувшийся с очередной жертвой из списка подозреваемых Луханя. – Прошу прощения.

\- Донун! – наигранно удивленно вопит Лухань, чьи актерские способности остановились на уровне трехлетнего похитителя сладостей. – Какая неожиданность! Познакомься, это…

Мысленно застонав и прокляв собственную откровенность, Минсок осторожно улыбается.

\- Донун тоже… ммм, в команде по арчери-биатлону!

\- Вот так совпадение, - едва слышно бормочет Минсок, но вслух, разумеется, произносит совсем иное.

\- Рад знакомству, - по-корейски отвечает Донун, вежливо раскланиваясь. Лухань подмигивает из-под бессменного огненного козырька.

 

\- И как? – клещом цепляется он в локоть Минсока, едва Донун исчезает в здании библиотеки.

\- Нормально, - пожимает плечами Минсок.

\- Нормально?! Ты руки его видел?

\- А что не так с его руками?

Лухань в отчаянии воздевает глаза к небу, словно призывая возмездие обрушиться, наконец, на голову непонятливых. Над ними сгущаются грозовые тучи

\- Они большие! И по росту он подходит! А на форуме у него отдельная тема, плюс миллион фолловеров на weibo!

Ах вот оно что.

\- Ну не знаю.

Лухань в отчаянии топает ногой и на землю падают первые тяжелые капли дождя.

\- Видишь, что ты наделал, - в притворном ужасе прикрывает рот ладонью Минсок.

Лухань тянется отвесить ему подзатыльник, но промахивается.

 

Звонок раздается поздним воскресным вечером.

\- Минсок-шши? - приятным голосом осведомляется трубка. - Это Сон Донун, - будто в университете в самой глуши Китая можно отыскать пару десятков парней с таким именем. Хотя, если взять конкретно их вуз, количество корейцев на квадратный метр несколько превышает нормы... - Хён? - уточняет Донун своим вежливым тоном, от которого у Минсока по спине галопируют стайки агрессивных мурашек. - Я не вовремя?

\- Нет-нет, - возражает Минсок, - вернее, да! То есть, я хочу сказать... вот блин.

Смеется Донун тоже здорово.

\- Лухань сказал, ты меня искал.

\- Правда? - хрипит Минсок. Он убьет его, точно убьет — Луханя, разумеется, а не Донуна. - Что ты делаешь завтра после пар? - спрашивает кто-то чужой, вселившийся в Минсока секунд шесть-семь назад. Он почти видит, как Донун, задумавшись, хмурит густые брови.

\- В июне соревнования, мы каждый день тренируемся допоздна.

\- А в выходные? - с надеждой спрашивает посторонний паразит, оккупировавший мозг Минсока изнутри.

\- Ко мне приезжают родители. Извини, хён, - как бы там ни было, звучит вполне искренне.

\- Тогда в другой раз, - с напускной веселостью заканчивает Минсок.

\- А сейчас? - осторожно предлагает Донун. - Прямо сейчас ты занят?

\--

\- Врешь, - довольно скалится Лухань, - и когда ты ушел?

Бледный от недосыпа Минсок зевает так широко, что едва не зарабатывает вывих челюсти.

\- Понятно. То есть, свидание удалось.

\- Да какое свидание, псих, посидели, выпили пива. И потом, ты сам все подстроил.

\- Какая разница!

\- Свидание? - переспрашивает Чен. - У кого?

\- Свидание? - размахивает над головой полотенцем Лэй. - Это надо отметить!

\- И этих идиотов я называю друзьями, - печально выговаривается Минсок тарелке отварного риса, на который его насильно посадил персональный диетолог, он же некто Лухань.

Когда Крис, дыша огнем, вылетает из зала, Тао от изумления роняет палочки.

\- Оттаскать бы тебя за ухо, - презрительно выплевывает Эмбер, заодно едва на роняя огромную неестественно-зеленую жвачку. Боковым зрением Минсок замечает, как открывает рот Лухань, как привстает с места Лэй. На них пялится все студенческое кафе, включая официантов, бариста и охранников. Он и рад бы заявить во всеуслышание, что волею судьбы является всего-навсего жертвой обстоятельств и какого черта, но Эмбер уже удаляется, нацепив огромные наушники и скрипя толстенными подошвами кроссовок. Вселенская несправедливость во всей своей ошеломительной непредсказуемости.

\--

Когда Юнхо из вежливости приглашает весь их полоумный шабаш на отчетную тренировку, Минсок с самого начала убежден, что это худшая из всех идей, когда-либо приходивших в голову людям, но за два месяца общения Донун не успел сделать ничего плохого, поэтому, по словам всесведующего гуру социальных взаимодействий, более известного как Лухань, будет в высшей степени неудобно отказаться. Когда они с Лэем завершают рейд по чужим чемоданам и перестают терзать скальп Минсока, тот смотрит в зеркало и едва не лишается некоторых внутренних органов. Гомерический смех может быть чрезвычайно опасен и в юном возрасте.

\- Я похож на престарелого трансвестита.

\- А разве это не так? - полирует ногти прибывший взбодрить прокисших Кёнсу.

У входа на стадион маячит Кибом в ярко-желтых очках и розовом шарфе. Скептически оглядев джинсы Минсока, — вернее то, что некогда было ими, теперь же представляя собой набор разнообразных дыр и прорех, схваченных ремнем гораздо ниже талии — остается доволен эффектом.

\- Ну-ну, - безразлично говорит он, похлопывая Луханя по плечу в знак одобрения, - не сутулься, ты и так мелкий.

Донун улыбается, Тао машет им с трибун, и было бы странно, если бы один их общий знакомый проигнорировал данный факт.

\- Я пойду, - несчастным голосом просит Минсок, но уже поздно: Крис направляется к ним.

\- Новый сезон охоты? - как можно более безразлично интересуется он. Минсок внезапно ловит себя на мысли, что никогда не видел Криса в тренировочной форме, словно правила существуют для всех остальных, кроме. 

\- Куда уж нам до вас, - подхватывает Лэй, будто только этого и ждал.

\- Верно, - соглашается Крис почти добродушно и смотрит сквозь остальных прямо в глаза, - тяжело, наверное, когда пробу негде ставить.

\- А ну повтори, - тихо, но очень страшно требует Лэй.

Бессилие вновь подкатывает волной и оставляет у ног уязвленную гордость. Если все вокруг уверены, что это правда, какой смысл их разубеждать, унижаться, выглядеть еще более нелепым.

\- Есть отличный способ тренировки как минимум двух органов чувств, - монотонно заводит Крис, - бюджетный вариант называется «спичка».

Минсок уходит, не оглядываясь.

 

\- Вот что, - без обиняков начинает Крис, когда его в последний момент вталкивают в лифт. Вокруг правого глаза расплывается знатный синяк, на щеке красуется длинная царапина. Секунды через три свет гаснет. - Не знаю, что там задумала твой шайка, но мне порядком надоело, что вы...

В воображении Минсока, переливаясь буйством красок, шумит субтропический лес. От влажных испарений кожа кажется плотной чешуей инородного происхождения.

\- Пошел к черту, - обрывает он Криса и отворачивается, хотя от цельности окружающей темноты начинает звенеть в ушах — или, быть может, это от гнева? 

\- Эй, есть кто живой? - доносится сквозь плотные двери голос Луханя, - сколько вас там?

\- Двое, - на автомате докладывает Минсок.

\- Вот и побеседуйте.

\- Меня раздражает, что ты...

Последние крупицы терпения неслышно взрываются вспышками белой ярости.

\- Да что у тебя за проблема? Что я тебе сделал? – в самом деле, допустим, нелогичное провидение мстит человеческой расе в лице Минсока таким странным способом, но он имеет право если не адвоката, то на парочку наводящих вопросов. – Осквернил святыни, посягнул на твою невинность, украл семейную ценность?

\- Мне противно даже думать о том, что я к тебе прикасался, - по мере сил реагирует Крис. Звучит неожиданно жалко.

\- Как же ты достал, - с немалым удивлением констатирует Минсок и колотит в дверь кулаками. - Лухань, открывай, мы закончили.

Свет вспыхивает почти мгновенно.

\--

Дело не в том, что Минсоку безразлично — если говорить начистоту, ему действительно нравится Крис, однако доступ к его аккаунту социальных контактов, до недавних пор относившихся к сфере само собой разумеющегося, в какой-то момент оказался открыт для слишком многих. Возможно, дело в затянувшемся переходном возрасте, пухлых щечках или культурном шоке.

Снаружи давно сгустилась ночь, Тао посапывает, отвернувшись к стене и обняв огромного плюшевого медведя лилового оттенка. Чемодан наполовину заполнен, когда Минсок принимает решение избавиться от всего лишнего. Так, стихийно перемещаясь в ожившем вокруг беспорядке, он возится до тех пор, пока не начинает светать. Торопиться особо некуда, распечатанное заявление об отчислении сплющенной до формата страницы грудой бесполезных мыслей белеет на рабочем столе.

Когда за окном раздаются первые голоса птиц, в дверь негромко, но настойчиво стучат до тех пор, пока Минсок не проворачивает задвижку замка. Он никого не ждет, разве что припозднившихся Санту с Зубной Феей.

В предрассветных сумерках на пороге стоит Крис.

\- Больше никаких конченых лифтов, - заявляет он вместо приветствия.

Недолго думая, Минсок награждает его вторым фонарем для пущей симметрии. Он хочет спросить, известно ли Крису, что панда – вовсе не медведь, а енот, и еще множество дурацких вещей, на которые вечно не хватало времени до и уж точно не будет после, но вместо этого благосклонно кивает и отступает в сторону, приглашая войти:

\- Продолжай.

\--

\- Чуваки, вы проторчали вместе все лето, сколько можно, - ноет под дверью обалдевший от жары и безделья Лухань.

Минсок вздыхает, но отнюдь не от жалости — Крис двигается быстрее и резче, его член, кажется, вот-вот достанет до самого горла. Безусловно, стоило провести почти три недели с жаркой фиксирующей повязкой на шее, дабы уяснить, что узкая кабинка общественной университетской душевой — не самое удачное место для освоения новейших сексуальных техник. 

Сердце гонит кровь в ускоренном, бешеном ритме, пульс стучит в висках. Прерывистое дыхание Криса щекочет колючий от жестких отрастающих волос висок. Чтобы хоть немного разрядить сгустившееся в локтях, коленях и судорожно сжатых пальцах напряжение, Минсок открывает глаза и щурится на свет. 

Крис внимательно разглядывает его лицо, словно видит впервые, словно торопится запомнить. Слюна блестит на до крови прокушенной губе, на обнажившихся передних зубах. 

\- Чуваки-и-и, - вновь зовет неугомонный Лухань и несколько раз пинает дверь.

\- Он может вызвать полицию, - доверительно сообщает Минсок и морщится, когда по коже на лопатках слишком резко проезжаются шероховатости стены.

\- Но как же моя репутация, - чуть задыхаясь, напоминает Крис.

\- Ким Минсок, имей в виду, я звоню твоей бабушке в Сувон!

\- Ауч.

\- Придется поторопиться, - решает Крис и берется за дело так рьяно, что Минсоку остается лишь стонать и стараться не биться затылком, хотя и безуспешно.

\- Ну вы копаетесь, - бурчит сердитый Лухань, когда завернувшийся в простынь Минсок отпирает дверь.

\- Извини, мы спали, - не слишком убедительно врет тот, ощупывая огромную шишку.

\- Да как же, - хмыкает Лухань и едва не обнюхивает постель, прежде чем плюхнуться сверху прямо в уличной одежде.

Крис выходит из ванной в одних джинсах и у Минсока привычно ноет сердце. А может селезенка или печень — он никогда не был силен в анатомии.

\- Вставай, - командует Крис и Минсок вскакивает на ноги, роняя спасительную простынь. Крис едва заметно улыбается и поворачивается к Луханю, - живо. - На его коротко выбритом загривке пурпурным цветком распустился засос в обрамлении аккуратного круглого следа от зубов.

\- Что это у тебя? - спрашивает Лухань. - Ударился?

Минсок краснеет как помидор.


End file.
